1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a valve and replaceable nozzle. The valve is exemplified in Shapland et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,668. More specifically the present invention is directed to the sliding gate portion of such a valve, and a replaceable collector nozzle which may be used on the sliding gate.
2. Prior Art
In utilizing sliding gates of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,668, and others such as those of Interstop of Switzerland, attention has been directed to the wear of the collector nozzle which is premature to the wear of the refractory plate portion of the sliding gate. In the prior-art construction the sliding gate is encased in metal, and the metal extends inwardly. In order to utilize a replaceable collector nozzle, a depending skirt surrounds the interior nozzle, and is supplied with formed threads. The collector nozzle is then encased in a metal can, and has formed at its upper portion threads for mating with the skirt portion of the sliding gate.
Also as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,659, a refractory nozzle can be replaced in the nozzle tube of a movable gate. In this instance, however, the refractory is shaped for insertion and then is rotated to lock. Provision is not made, however, for being able to put mortar on top of the refractory and squeeze it into position by the utilization of a chain wrench or other means for insertion.
Of more recent evolution is the utilization of a pressure plate in connection with the sliding gate of U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,668. The purpose of pressure plate is to more uniformly distribute the loads of the spring pressure pads employed. The pressure plate can be used to distribute the load irrespective of source or location, such as external springs, torque devices, fluid pressure, and the like.